Expect The Unexpected
by HelloKittyTsi
Summary: A oneshot with a few spoilers from the new Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming DS game. HM:FF is finally out in stores. Don't read if you dislike spoilers. Rated T just in case.


_**This oneshot contains a few spoilers from the new Harvest Moon: Frantic Factory DS game. So don't read this fanfic if you don't like spoilers! Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. Story's completely in Chelsea's POV and most of the story (and spoilers) is pretty much Chelsea writing in her diary. But the diary itself isn't in the game, just the story in the diary and a few quotes in the end.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was such a crazy day! The sky suddenly flashes and the tower that Shea and Wada guard starts shining, then the island becomes full of vegetables! I went to go find Mark because I thought that he might know something… but it turned out he didn't! He told me that he had just woken and as soon as he had gotten outside, that's when he saw all of the vegetables! Anyway, I helped him harvest some of the vegetables and then I went to the tower to talk to Shea. _

_When I went to see him, he and Wada finally tell me what's going on. Apparently, the tower is broken and they need a lot of vegetables to fix it! I told them that I'd help them out by getting plenty of vegetables. I decided that I'd start searching in town, though at first, there weren't any vegetables at all. Vaughn suddenly came up to me and told me that ever since he got here today, there've been crops everywhere. _

_I was about to tell him what was happening when there was a blinding flash and more vegetables had appeared! I told Vaughn to wait while I harvested them, but then he told me that he'll help; he's already had to harvest some vegetables a few times since this morning. Apparently, he's worked on a farm before. After a few minutes, we finally finished harvesting. I told him that he was so amazing and that I didn't know that he could harvest like that. _

_He said that he did it a lot when he was a kid, so he's used to it. When I told him what I had figured out so far, he said that he'll help me gather vegetables to fix the island and that he'll take them to the tower. He also told me that he can't have me doing this all by myself. What did he mean by that? Oh well, that was really nice of him to help out. _

_When I went to check the beach out, I saw more vegetables. I also saw Denny; it looked liked he was just about to start harvesting them. I asked him why, but he and his bird Popper replied that they had to keep it a secret. I helped Denny harvest all of the vegetables, gave him half of them and then I went back to town._

_I met up with Julia and Elliot, just to say hi, but then Natalie showed up. When Julia asked what I was up to, I told her that I was gathering vegetables so I could fix the tower. Suddenly, all the vegetables that were harvested in town grew back. Julia decided that we should all have a race and when we were done, I won! Natalie gave me some more vegetables and I decided to go to the tower. _

_On my way there, I met up with Pierre and Sabrina. Apparently, her mansion was full of vegetables. With three people working together, it didn't take us long to harvest it all. While I was talking to Pierre and Sabrina, Vaughn finally met up with me. I asked him how the vegetable gathering was going for him and he said that he got lots of 'em._

_When he finally noticed Sabrina, they got into quite a big argument. During their argument, I felt like I was a third wheel to them or something. Does Vaughn think of me as just a friend and Sabrina as something more than that? I was starting to get a bit depressed, but I didn't show it. Once Vaughn's and Sabrina's argument was over, Pierre and Sabrina asked what we were we going to do with so many vegetables._

_I told them that we needed them to fix the tower. Before Vaughn and I left to go to the tower, Pierre told us that there was gonna be a party at Sabrina's mansion. Carrying all of those vegetables was a lot of work, but at least I had Vaughn helping me carry them. When we finally arrived at the tower, Shea came up and greeted us. Shea said that strangers weren't allowed in the tower and that if he wanted to enter, he'd have to beat him at a harvest contest. _

_Well, Vaughn beat him and Shea let us both in the tower. We gave all of the vegetables to Wada so that he could start a ritual that'd fix the tower. But all the ritual did was make more vegetables grow and as soon as everyone finished harvesting them, more grew and then there was an earthquake! Once the earthquake stopped, all the vegetables had disappeared! Before Vaughn and I left, we invited Shea to the party at Sabrina's. _

_Pierre had prepared such a huge feast; I'm still stuffed from all the food that was there! Even after the party, I was still a bit depressed about the argument Vaughn had with Sabrina while we were on our way to the tower. Apparently, my depression must have been showing on my face, because Vaughn had asked me what was wrong. I just smiled and told him that I was fine, that it was nothing, so he didn't need to worry about anything. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he just nodded and walked away. _

_But still, am I a third wheel to him and Sabrina; am I nothing more to Vaughn than a friend? And when we first met up in town, after I told him that I was gathering vegetables so that I could fix the tower, what did he mean by, "I can't have you doing this all by yourself…"?_

_Well, goodnight diary, maybe I'll ask him about what he meant tomorrow…_

*Knock! Knock!*

(Huh? Who could that be this late at night? Well, I should at least see who it is.)

"…Vaughn? What are you doing here? It's 10pm at night! Did something happen?" I said worriedly. He looked at me and then at the ground. "Chelsea, I just… When I saw you after the party looking very depressed, I couldn't…" I put on my best smile. "Vaughn, I told you that everything was fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." I said, trying to reassure him. He just kept looking at the floor and he looked like he was thinking really deeply.

"Vaughn…? What's wrong?" I asked him. "Chelsea I… I wanted to wait until tomorrow but I…" He paused. "…Vaughn?" I was confused. He reached in his pocket. "Chelsea… will you marry me?" He said as he got down on one knee and held out the blue feather for me.

I was shocked; I thought this whole time that the one he was in love with was Sabrina, not me. I stared down at the feather, reached out and held it in my hands. It felt soft and it was such a pretty shade of cobalt blue. I couldn't believe that I was holding a blue feather and that it was mine, not Sabrina's. I let myself fall onto my knees.

"Chelsea…" "V-Vaughn… D-Do you really mean it? I've always thought that it was Sabrina that you liked. I-I mean, that argument you had with her…" I said confused. "Sabrina? No. She's like… a little sister to me, just like Mirabelle and Julia are like my aunt and cousin…Chelsea? Chelsea! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said, extremely worried. "I'm just… so happy that you chose me. Of course I'll marry you. For the longest time, I thought that you only saw me as… just a friend. I was so scared… and I…I…" I smiled, despite being choked up by my tears. Vaughn wiped my tears away before leaning forward to kiss me gently.

"It's okay. Calm down. To me, you were always more than a friend. Until I met you, I never considered sharing my life with anyone. I'd like to tell Mirabelle and Julia tomorrow morning. Can you come along?" I nodded, still too choked up by my tears. Vaughn smiled and then hugged me before kissing me on top of my head. Julia and Mirabelle have a _big_ surprise waiting for them tomorrow morning.

**It's been a LONG time since I've updated. Sorry everyone! Writer's Blocks are evil and I've also been doing a lot on DeviantART. Check my DA page out at: .com/**

**Please review, everyone! I hope you like it. :D**


End file.
